Forbidden Love Part 2: Sakura Osanago
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After Aizen's fall, Byakuya begins to experience unusual symptoms as, within Muken, Aizen senses something amiss. As the truth reveals itself, Byakuya faces the prospect of trial and a possible death sentence for a crime he can't remember committing...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Rukia/Renji
1. Disillusioned

**Sakura Osanago**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(Just to be clear, this is not the version of the story readers may have read before. I have advanced the timeline to after Aizen's fall, so although I will be including some scenes that were in the original, this reworked version includes scenes with Aizen in Muken and interactions and events that were not in the first version. It is actually going to be a very different story. Cheers, and happy reading! Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Disillusioned**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **I had forgotten you…and it was as you wished it. But I felt the beating of your heart beneath my skin. I felt the weight of your eyes and the touch of your hand. Despite our best intentions, when your heart cried out, mine answered…and all of our illusions were shattered.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Deep in the bowels of the shinigami prison, the eighth level that was known as Muken, Aizen Sousuke rested quietly in his bonds. He was already used to the darkness that embraced him, one that, even if his eyes were not covered, would have persisted all around him. And he barely noticed the chill that no longer made his body shiver or the intense hunger that his burgeoning power caused in his belly, even beneath the heavy seals.

 _The seals only hold my power in close to my body. They do not restrict it in any other way._

That fact left the traitor shinigami with the ability to comfort himself endlessly with his own illusions.

 _I have watched other prisoners here lose their minds. And if I had not the power that I do, I also would have probably gone mad…if I wasn't mad already. That is why I am here, is it not? I went mad and tried to overthrow the king. But was it madness? Was it fate? Even I don't know exactly what drove me. But I have plenty of time to think about it…20,000 years, to be exact._

 _The Central 46 sages are a wonder…so self involved and corrupt. Don't they realize? Time has no meaning for an immortal. And I have become an immortal. Still, I would be terribly bored while waiting out all of this time if I didn't have a distraction._

He breathed slowly, focusing on the image that he used every day to invoke his waking dream. He conjured the slender, pale form of his lover, remembering the long, silken black hair, dark, brooding eyes and the usually frowning mouth that had rarely yielded a smile. He remembered the lovely breath of sakura that always radiated about the man, the sound of his smooth, deep voice and the touch of his soft hand. The illusion sprang up easily, and Aizen Sousuke felt himself escape the darkness and the lack of stimulation. Instead, he laid in a soft, warm bed in a well apportioned suite in the soul king's palace…and he wore the crown that he had so fruitlessly sought.

 _I will wear the crown one day,_ he promised himself.

 _He felt a shaft of sunlight fall across his bed and without opening his eyes, he stretched out a hand to touch the man lying next to him. There was a soft intake of breath, then the other man turned without waking and curled into his arms. He opened his eyes then and smiled contentedly at the beautiful sight that met them. Tumbled wisps of raven-colored hair trickled onto Byakuya's comely face and the noble's lips smiled._

" _Byakuya."_

 _Byakuya's dark eyes opened and fixed on him. And with the touch of those deliciously deep grey orbs, everything else around them ceased to matter._

" _I hunger for you."_

" _When do you not?" the noble answered, looking amused._

 _His hand threw back the covers, but before he could move to make his conquest, a flash of bright light erupted from within Byakuya's strangely swollen abdomen._

" _Sousuke!"_

Aizen sucked in a surprised breath, feeling the icy coldness and dread emptiness of Muken wrap around him again.

 _That has never happened before._

 _Strange…_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _There were sharp, bony hands everywhere, holding on to Byakuya, carrying him suspended above the sand. The icy wind whipped around them, sending the sand stinging painfully against his skin. As he struggled, he could see the stars and the shine of the crescent moon. He twisted in their grasp, tearing free, falling onto the sand and rolling to his feet. But his power was sealed away. He couldn't flash step, couldn't release kido…_

" _Where do you think you're going?" hissed one of the Arrancar, "We're not finished with you yet, shinigami!"_

 _There were too many and he couldn't run fast enough…not without his flash step. Still, he turned and fought them, hoping beyond hope that someone would come._

 _Someone?_

 _Who would come?_

 _He was struck hard from behind and tumbled to the ground, rolling and kicking as he came to his feet. But several were waiting and struck at him all at once, sending him to the ground again. This time they fell with him, latching on to arms, legs, hands, feet, torso, throat and hair. He felt the claws rending the thin clothes he wore and felt icy breath on his skin. Sharp fingernails bit into the skin of his thighs and he gripped the hands that held his and kicked hard with his legs. An elbow was driven into his midsection and suddenly he couldn't breathe…he couldn't move…he couldn't resist. And as they closed in around him, he found himself unable to scream…_

"No!" Kuchiki Byakuya gasped breathlessly, sitting up in his bed and staring into the darkness.

His pale skin had gone white and he panted softly as he waited for his heart to slow. Dizzy and nauseous, he climbed out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. He barely made it there before dropping to his knees and retching uncontrollably. He heard footsteps entering his room and someone was kneeling beside him.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?"

He started to answer his worried attendant, but found himself surrounded by spots of light that blinded him and left him unable to speak.

"Let's get you back into bed," his attendant said softly, helping him to his feet.

He leaned heavily against the younger man as they made their way back to the bed. He fell onto the bed and his attendant helped him move so that he laid more comfortably against the pillows.

"Torio," he whispered, "arigatou."

"It is nothing, Byakuya-sama," his attendant said, washing his face with a cool, wet cloth, "I will make you some ginger tea. That should soothe your stomach. And I will have a healer come."

"No, Torio," Byakuya said, recovering himself somewhat, "just bring the tea. I need no healer. This is minor. I will be fine."

Torio gazed at him doubtfully.

"But Byakuya-sama, you still seem quite ill!" he objected.

"It will pass."

Torio frowned, but left to make the tea.

Byakuya leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He opened them again as Torio returned with his tea, and as he rested, a quiet footstep sounded in the garden doorway.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya nodded briefly at his black-haired, blue-eyed cousin, who was also his bodyguard and personal healer.

"Tetsuya."

"I felt a disturbance in your reiatsu," Tetsuya said, stepping forward, "Are you all right? Is there anything I can do?"

"The discomfort is already easing," Byakuya assured him, "I feel much better."

Tetsuya moved to his bedside, examining him for a moment before sitting back and biting at his lip gently.

"Well, your reiatsu does seem stable now. Just please send for me if you become uncomfortable again."

"I will," Byakuya promised.

"I will be on my rounds," Tetsuya informed him, "There was some kind of flutter in the shakonmaku, near the edges of manor property. I will send you a report if it turns out to be anything important."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya bowed respectfully and exited the room. Byakuya rested quietly, sipping at his tea as the unsettled feeling in his insides slowly faded, leaving him feeling perfectly normal again.

 _It must have been a passing thing._

He finished his tea, then left the bed and entered the dressing area, where his attendant quickly dressed him. He headed off to work, arriving to find Renji already at his desk and working. He greeted his fukutaichou and took his place at his desk, working silently as Renji disappeared to make tea, then returned and set it on his desk.

"Arigatou, Renji."

"No problem, Taichou," Renji said, returning to his desk to tackle the large stack of paperwork in front of him.

The two worked intently for several hours, until Byakuya heard his fukutaichou's stomach rumble from across the room.

"Abarai Renji," Byakuya said, looking up from his work.

"Hai, Taichou?" Renji replied, lifting his eyes to meet Byakuya's.

"You may leave for lunch if you wish."

Renji nodded and climbed to his feet, stretching and yawning. He looked down at Byakuya, who was still poring over the papers on his desk.

"Would you like to join me, Taichou?" he asked, smiling.

Byakuya glanced up at him.

"I was thinking of going to that place near the thirteenth that we went to last week. Sound good? You really seemed to enjoy it last time. As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever saw you eat so much at one sitting!"

"Very well, Abarai," he said, setting down the papers he was holding, "that does sound tempting."

He followed Renji out the doors and along the street.

"I think you still haven't recovered from your stay in Las Noches, Taichou," Renji said, "because you eat and eat, but you don't seem any heavier."

"Oh, I am perhaps regaining a bit. I had to loosen the ties on my clothing again," Byakuya commented, "I've regained the weight I lost and then some. It is perhaps all of these long lunches with you. Perhaps we should train this afternoon."

"Sure thing, Taichou. We haven't had so much time for sparring lately. The weird intrusions near the gates have been keeping us pretty busy."

"I think we are approaching a major conflict, Renji," Byakuya suggested, "We cannot seem to get a fix on exactly who is testing our defenses. The taichous have been ordered to send a seated member out with every patrol. Also, the patrol sizes have increased. Soutaichou expects trouble."

"Huh," Renji chuckled, "If ol' Aizen was still running around free, I'd think it was him just wanting to get you back. How many of your petals do you think we found in his fortress after Ichigo took him down? I think we saw him near the base at least ten times after you came back! And each time, he just captured another petal blade. You never did tell me what he said when you went to see him that once in the prison."

"Abarai?"

"Hai."

"Shut up."

"Hai, Taichou."

"I do wonder at his behavior, Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "The way he looks at me is unsettling. And we know that I was kept close to him. You and Rukia saw me with him."

"Yeah, when we walked in, it almost looked like you two were speaking about something important. And the way you were looking at each other…"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, trembling slightly at the thought.

"Well, it just wasn't the way enemies look at each other. You were looking each other in the eyes…and you weren't frowning. I don't know. It just looked…odd somehow."

He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"The whole situation is odd," Byakuya admitted, "especially that my zanpakutou was affected as I was. Senbonzakura has no memory of what happened, any more than I do."

He sighed softly.

"But it no longer matters. Aizen is in Muken and this new enemy needs to be our focus. When we return, I think we should review the records again."

Renji groaned as he opened the door to the restaurant, allowing Byakuya to enter.

"Again? Eh, well, it's less boring than regular paperwork, I guess."

Byakuya's mind drifted while they were seated and Renji ordered. He only half heard the questions about what he wanted and his answers were automatic.

"Taichou? You seem a little off," Renji said, disrupting his thoughts, "You ordered your meal without spices. Are you still having problems with your stomach?"

"It is nothing to worry about, Abarai," he assured his fukutaichou, "Unohana taichou said that there was evidence that I was given drugs of some kind. Likely, it was to control me…to keep me docile. The effects will fade."

"I hope so. I know Rukia said she's worried about you. She asked Torio why you haven't been at breakfast the last few days and he tried to brush it off. But Rukia said that he looked worried."

"Rukia and Torio worry too much. I told you. It will pass."

Talk gave way to eating as their lunch arrived. Renji tried to look as though things were normal, but Byakuya sensed that his fukutaichou was watching him carefully. But he couldn't make himself be angry about it. In truth, he wondered.

 _Why am I having so much discomfort? Is it truly something that will fade or have I been somehow affected in a way that is longer lasting? While my examination found no sign of poisoning, there were non-poisonous compounds that could still cause discomfort._

"Taichou?" Renji said softly.

Byakuya looked up.

"Is everything all right?" the redhead asked, "You were looking at that food like it just attacked Rukia and you were going to kill it! Really, what is it you think it has done to you?"

Byakuya sighed.

"My apologies. My mind just wandered."

He was surprised that, once again, he finished everything on his plate. He looked for the bill, but was surprised to see that Renji had already paid it.

"You did not have to do that, Renji," he chided his fukutaichou gently, "And if you keep doing this, Matsumoto fukutaichou and her friends over there are going to suppose we are dating."

Renji laughed merrily.

"Let them talk all they want, Taichou," he said, smiling, "I have no problem with them thinking we're dating. Who wouldn't want to be dating someone as nice looking as you?"

Byakuya couldn't quite suppress a smile.

"Then if it pleases you to have them gossiping about us," Byakuya replied, laying his hand lightly on Renji's forearm in a polite, but slightly suggestive manner that left the younger man blushing, "I feel I should do a good job of convincing them…especially since you did pay for lunch."


	2. Uncertainty

**Chapter 2: Uncertainty**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **No longer under your protection, I turned to face my accusers. Strangely, they offered me comfort, even as they bound my hands and led me away. Unworthy of their offerings, I turned my eyes from them. And the weight of your love descended on me…love I could not embrace, but could only fear**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Nii-sama," Rukia said quietly, "won't you please eat something? You are looking awfully pale."

Byakuya took a sip of the herbal tea on his tray.

"I will," he replied, closing his eyes against the nausea, "I just need a moment. This will pass."

"But I know you barely slept…and you have barely eaten in days…" she objected.

And Byakuya found that he could understand her concern, but he was loathe to have her sit about worrying. So he decided that the best thing to do would be to keep her busy.

"Rukia, I understand that you are concerned, and I promise you that as soon as this passes, I will try to eat. But right now, there is something I need you to do for me. The Council of Elders is meeting today and I won't be able to attend the meeting. They have asked for my input on several issues and I have an outline of my responses on my desk at the Squad Six Headquarters. I need for you to take my notes to the meeting and to record what happens there. I would ask for a postponement, but I really would like for things to just move forward."

Rukia looked at him doubtfully.

"But…I wanted to stay and hear what Unohana taichou has to say."

Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"I realize this, but the council meeting must take precedence. You may return after the meeting and I will have you brought up to date on my condition."

Rukia looked at him as though she wanted to continue arguing the point, but then sighed and nodded in grudging acquiescence.

"Arigato," Byakuya said gratefully, "It relieves me to know that this will be taken care of."

"But I am coming back as soon as that meeting ends, Nii-sama," Rukia insisted, "I won't be able to think about anything else until I know you are all right!"

Byakuya felt an odd, light feeling pass through him, a feeling he remembered once feeling quite often. And deep down, he had to admit to himself. It felt pleasant to be cared for. He reached out and placed his hand on Rukia's, meeting her eyes gently.

"I will be fine, Rukia."

The look she gave him in return nearly melted his heart. Sometimes she resembled her sister so much that it was nearly heartbreaking.

"Of course you will, Nii-sama. And I will be back soon," she said, taking her leave of him.

He watched her as she walked out and as the door closed between them. Then he closed his eyes and tried again to sleep.

" _Get out," Byakuya said coldly._

 _Gin laughed softly._

" _That's a bit cheeky, coming from a prisoner of war, Byakuya," he said reprovingly, "You might want to control that before it gets you into trouble!"_

" _Your threats mean nothing, Gin," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Aizen Sousuke no longer sees me as a prisoner. My powers have been released and I am more than capable of defending myself."_

" _To be sure!" Gin exclaimed, "So you are…one of us now?"_

Byakuya jumped awake again feeling sick and shaken.

"No," he whispered, "That can't be right. Because if I wasn't a prisoner…"

He didn't dare to finish the thought. He was saved from further contemplation when the door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room. She closed the door behind her and sat down at his bedside. He could sense immediately that she seemed puzzled and troubled.

"I assume you have the results of my tests," he prompted her.

She looked back at him with concern in her eyes.

"I do," she said softly, "and in addition to the blood and reiatsu panel, I have the results of the full scan we took when you returned from Las Noches. I won't deceive you. I am very concerned by what they indicate. It suggests to me that you suffered greatly at the hands of our enemy…and you are still, even now, in his grip, Kuchiki taichou."

"How do you mean?"

Unohana sighed.

"The full scan revealed that near the time of your capture, you sustained serious injury to your back and legs. During your captivity, these wounds were carefully addressed. Great care was taken to see that you were fully healed. This suggests that your captor wanted you to survive and, more than that, desired that you should be in possession of your full range of powers. In addition, while your body showed signs of sexual assault, there were also signs that some things of a sexual nature occurred, and that if not consensual, may have been coerced, perhaps using threats, drugs or…perhaps…Aizen Sousuke's Kyoka Suigetsu."

Byakuya caught his breath sharply.

" _Your threats mean nothing, Gin," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Aizen Sousuke no longer sees me as a prisoner. My powers have been released and I am more than capable of defending myself."_

" _To be sure!" Gin exclaimed, "So you are…one of us now?"_

"Kuchiki taichou, are you all right?" Unohana asked quickly.

Byakuya swallowed hard.

"I am fine…go on."

"The reiatsu signs that were present on your body included reiatsu of several powerful hollows…and of Aizen Sousuke."

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, the nausea and dizziness suddenly returning.

"I was…assaulted by…hollows?" he asked in a frighteningly calm voice, "and by Aizen Sousuke?"

"You were viciously attacked by hollows at some point," Unohana explained, "but the low amount of reiatsu disruption between your reiatsu and Aizen Sousuke's suggests either a willingness to accept the contact…or an inability to raise resistance…perhaps because of the possible factors I mentioned before."

"I see," he answered softly, still in that dead calm voice.

He sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Unohana taichou," he said quietly, "you do realize the danger involved in this, do you not? You should already have informed Soutaichou and had me removed to the Repentance Center. That you haven't both surprises and unnerves me. Truly, what were you waiting for? If Aizen Sousuke captured me, healed me carefully so that I retained the full use of my power…if he then used his zanpakutou to use me in a sexual way, it is also highly possible that he is the reason I remember nothing of my time in that place. His weapon could certainly have blocked my memory with hypnosis. Think too of the way I was found. What if I did not escape at all? What if I was returned purposely? You must ask yourself, why would he do that? I think that the answer is obvious. At some point, he gained the control over me that he sought. And when that happened, he sent me back. He wanted me to come here. And I think we both know that if he gained control of my mind, then he sent me back to do something on his behalf. I dare not consider what that might be, but while I retain use of my mind, I have to insist that you take action immediately to protect those around me."

Unohana nodded sadly.

"I will, of course, take the necessary steps to protect everyone…but there is something more that you should know, Byakuya."

He stared at her, hardly daring to indicate a readiness to continue.

"I hardly think there is anything left that could be worse, but please, continue."

She lowered her eyes to the file in her hands.

"Byakuya," she said softly, "your blood and reiatsu tests indicate that there is an invasive reiatsu somewhere in your body. The full scan places this reiatsu in your abdomen. There are two possibilities regarding this and both are equally distressing."

Byakuya closed his eyes and bowed his head.

The first possibility," she went on, "is that a foreign object or being was place within you for the means of gaining control or launching some kind of attack."

Byakuya's face paled even more, but he said nothing.

"The other possibility is that you were impregnated…either by Aizen Sousuke…or by one of the hollows that attacked you."

Byakuya felt as though ice had invaded his lungs. He tried to think of something to say, but even when he found the words, he was beyond speaking them.

"This is something we can address, but we first have to determine the exact nature of the invasive body. If it is there to control you or to launch an attack, then I would rely on Kurotsuchi taichou to assist me in removing it. He has expertise in such devices. If, however, it becomes clear that you are with child, we can address that as well. As a taichou of the Gotei 13, you know that you will not be allowed to carry Aizen Sousuke's child or the child of a hollow."

Byakuya nodded.

"Then you had best hope that I am not with child," he answered, looking up at her, "because regardless of whose it is, clan rules impose a sentence of death on a leader who aborts an heir."

Unohana stared at him in disbelief.

"Your clan would force you to give birth? Even to the child of a hollow? Or Aizen Sousuke?"

"By clan rules, an heir who carries the blood of the clan leader, must be birthed. Only then will a determination be made about the heir's suitability."

"But…this can't be," Unohana objected, "If the heir is forced upon you…"

"Let me explain something to you, Unohana taichou. When a Kuchiki male clan leader becomes pregnant, it is not an accident and it is not something we believe is capable of being forced. It is usually only because he has found his True Resonant…a soul in perfect balance with his own. But it is possible, that the nature of one of the hollows…or the machinations of Aizen Sousuke could have subverted the process. That has never happened in all of our history. And if it has now, there is nothing to protect me as I move forward."

He paused and turned his head to look out the window.

"In any case, your duty is clear. You must report this situation immediately and have me removed to the Repentance Center. Unohana taichou, everyone who has been in contact with me must be examined to determine if something has already happened. We really have no idea what could be going on, but I will not be used to hurt the people around me."

"Sadly, I must agree that while the tests are conducted to identify the source of the reiatsu within you, precautions must be taken and we must verify that no one else has been affected."

"Do what you need to," Byakuya said, turning to look at her, "and whatever you do…my family, squad and staff must be examined immediately. I would not have their association with me be the end of them."

"I will send Hanatarou and Isane immediately to begin the examinations," she promised.

Byakuya slipped out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Unohana asked, moving to stop him.

Byakuya gently removed her hand from his arm.

"I ask that you leave me now to allow me to dress. I will be ready to leave with the security team when they arrive."

"But you are in no condition to…"

"Unohana taichou," Byakuya said quietly, "If I am to lose everything up to and including my life, I ask that you at very least allow me to do so honorably."

Unohana stepped back, observing him with deeply troubled eyes.

"Retsu," he said softly.

It was only the second time she had ever heard him address her using her first name.

"Take from me whatever else you must, but leave me with some sense of dignity. It may be that our enemy has turned me to the foulest of uses, but my heart remains intact. Let us take proper action then, while that is still true. And I ask one more thing of you."

She didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Rukia and Renji are not to approach me once I leave here. If I am to be remembered by them, I would have them remember me as I was before I became Aizen Sousuke's plaything."

"Kuchiki Byakuya…are you certain this is what you want?" she asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Of all of the times you have ever needed them, this is the time when you need them the most. I understand your reasons…and I will respect your wishes, but at least give me leave to explain to them."

"No," he said softly, "Nothing of this must be revealed to any but Soutaichou. The things I have told you about the Kuchiki males are closely guarded clan secrets. And what is happening to me is far too foul to burden my loved ones with."

Unohana lowered her eyes.

"I do not like the fact that you are choosing to face this alone, but as I said, I will respect your wishes."

Byakuya nodded.

"And now, if you will allow me one last use of my zanpakutou, I believe Senbonzakura can resolve the question of exactly what the nature of the foreign reiatsu in my body is."

Unohana nodded silently.

Byakuya retrieved his weapon from beside the bed and pulled it free of its sheath. The metal caught the light, blinding him for a moment. Byakuya blinked and found himself almost hesitant to make the connection. He paused for a moment, gazing at the blade and remembering. Then he closed his eyes and made the necessary connection.

"Senbonzakura."

 _Master, you seem troubled._

"I need for you to look within me. There is a foreign reiatsu. I need to know its nature."

There was a long pause.

"Senbonzakura…"

Master…

"You must know what it is by now…tell me."

Master…you are with child…but, how?

"Can you determine whether it is hollow or shinigami?"

There was another long pause.

 _I am sorry, Master. I cannot tell. The reiatsu is distorted…impossible for me to read._

Byakuya released the connection and sheathed his blade. He set the weapon on the bed and stared out the window.

"It seems that I am with child," he told Unohana, "That is good in that it means the ones around me are safe enough…but it does also complicate things."

He picked up his zanpakutou, ignoring the soft voice that called his name when he touched it. He handed the weapon to Unohana.

"Please leave me now," he requested softly, "I need to prepare."

Raised voices floated in from outside the door.

"Look, I don't give a damn what anyone says!" Renji yelled, "Rukia and I are not going to be kept from seeing him! Now move aside before I kick the shit out of you and step over your broken body!"

Unohana glanced up at him one more time, then silently left the room.

Byakuya quickly dressed, then stepped out into the now quiet hallway. Four guards positioned themselves around him and one stepped close.

"By your leave, Kuchiki taichou," said the guard, acknowledging his willing surrender.

Byakuya nodded.

He shivered softly as his spirit energy was sealed away and his hands were bound.

"My apologies sir, but it is procedure," the guard said quietly.

"I understand," Byakuya replied.

"Leave by the back exit," Unohana directed them, "and be certain that you take the route we discussed. I do not want this becoming a circus."

"Hai, Unohana taichou," the guard said, bowing.

His head lowered and his eyes mostly closed, Byakuya silently allowed himself to be led out of the building. He was grateful for the fact that Rukia and Renji were being shielded, but a part of him knew that Unohana was right in saying that he needed them. As weak as it made him feel to have that desire, he couldn't deny that he longed for their presence. But he knew that if they came to him, they would want to save him from what was happening. And if what he had seen in his dreams was true, then the last thing he deserved was their protection. He trembled softly, even though the day was pleasantly warm. He closed off his mind then to everything but simply putting one foot in front of the other. This allowed him some measure of comfort even as they approached the Repentance Center. The guards came to a sudden stop and he heard their sounds of surprise.

"Stand aside!" one of the guards ordered, "We're here on official business!"

Byakuya lifted his eyes and felt shock flood his body. Ahead of them stood his cousin, Tetsuya, and with him, the fully armed and battle-ready members of the Kuchiki Council of Elders.


	3. Self-Destruction

**Chapter 3: Self Destruction**

 **(Thanks going out to Winterheart2000 (How's this?), Featherfoot (They will give it their best and they are ready to fight for Byakuya, if necessary.), Picklez80 (Bya's family will stand up for him, and he is going to need the support!), Anon (Of course!), Jemma M (I am so glad you enjoyed the prequel, and I do agree that Aizen will have to play a role in Bya's rescue. It will be fun working that out!), TMP3475 (Yes, nerves are frayed and things are definitely dangerous!), Grunt (So glad you like it! And here's more for you.), and Yukino76 (Byakuya's devotion to obeying the law is good in moderation, but it sure can backfire sometimes!) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **I was your shield and your sword…the deliverer of your just destruction. Always, I bled for you. Yet when you watched me fall into the darkness, you did not ask where my loyalty lay, but where my heart was. And I had no answer.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kunio," Byakuya said quietly to the guard beside him, "If you will give me leave to speak to my kinsmen, perhaps we may avoid a direct confrontation. Such would surely result in needless death, while diplomacy would seem to be the better choice."

The guard nodded reluctantly.

"Nori," Byakuya said, only slightly raising his voice, "I would speak with you for a moment."

The aged head elder stepped forward. Kunio stepped back involuntarily, studying the tall, sturdy frame, the flowing silver and black hair, ice blue eyes and the fine hand that rested on his zanpakutou. The guard watched the zanpakutou carefully.

"Nori," Byakuya went on, "why have you and the others come? And why prepared for battle? You cannot have heard of my arrest already."

"No," agreed Norii, "we had not heard…but all of us sensed the awakening of the Kuchiki heir you are carrying. Then Rukia informed us of your being taken to the healing center. We followed you and your reiatsu led us here. We came fully armed because your own reiatsu was so disturbed as to suggest danger."

"Well, as you see, I am in no danger. I surrendered to the guards willingly and I am content to wait within the Repentance Center while my fate is decided."

Nori shook his head firmly.

"You must meet with the council to discuss the conception of the heir…and the plans for birthing the child."

"I understand your thinking, but the reason for my surrender is that the child I carry may have been forced upon me by a hollow, or by Aizen Sousuke. These are the only beings who could have fathered the heir…as there have been no others. I do not believe that my True Resonant could have been hollow or traitor, so I must conclude that the process of conception was somehow subverted. In either case, the rules of the Gotei 13 prohibit me from bearing this child…and perhaps the council, given time, will agree with the Gotei 13…but perhaps not. Still, being that I am a taichou and subject to their rules, I must face punishment for any crime I commit while representing them. Our clan may seek its right to take me into clan custody and pursue the issue under our own rules, but I ask that we attend to this diplomatically. Normally, we would approach the members of Central 46, but being that the new members have not yet been seated, we are still under martial law and that means that you must approach Soutaichou to obtain my release into clan custody."

Tetsuya frowned.

"Byakuya-sama, I do not like the idea of them holding you here for any length of time."

"And yet, if you force a confrontation now," Byakuya said warningly, "we may face more obstacles to my eventual release. No, it is better to allow my incarceration here and seek an audience with Soutaichou to secure my release."

"And what if he does not wish to allow the clan to take custody of you?" Nori asked skeptically.

"Then I would not object to the use of force to free me. But even our own council must see that this is a difficult decision. It is not as though there was a True Resonance. The conditions of the conception were manipulated…and even though the child is an heir, you must understand that the heir may be tainted."

"We will enforce our rules, Byakuya-sama, as the clans have done for all of these years. We are not subject to their rules. You must remember this, though you do serve them," Nori said sternly.

"I have not forgotten the ways of the noble houses, but neither do I wish to see Aizen Sousuke or the hollows use me to break down relations between forces that would serve their needs and purposes much better by working together. Perhaps this is why I have been used in this fashion. If you force this issue now, you threaten to fall headlong into the trap. Nori, you are one of the most intelligent leaders among the councilors. If I cannot convince you to honor my wishes…"

"So you wish to remain in their hands," said Nori unhappily, "despite the fact that they could force you to abort the heir…or is that what you want, Byakuya-sama? Are you looking for a way out of this?"

"I am trying to protect everyone involved," Byakuya insisted, "If I am being used by the hollows or Aizen Sousuke, the best place for me is the Repentance Center! It is the only place I can go where I won't endanger anyone! If the Gotei 13 attempts to rob me of my rights, our clan still has the ability to fight, but my staying here will indicate a desire on our part for peaceful resolution. There is always time for righteous bloodshed later if it is called for, but I believe that should be a last resort."

"Byakuya-sama, there is something in this that does not sit right with me," Nori said in an unsettled tone.

"I also fear something is not right with all of this," Tetsuya agreed.

"I think it may be a mistake to leave you in their hands. Yet, you are our leader and your instincts are usually sound. If it is your will to be held by them, then we will allow it for now. And we will attempt peaceful negotiation for your release. But failing that, we will do what we must to free you."

"Arigato, Nori, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly, "I knew I could depend on the two of you."

Nori frowned deeply but stepped back and motioned for the others to follow. One by one, the Kuchiki elders stepped back, opening the way to the Repentance Center.

"Kuchiki taichou," Kunio said softly as they passed through the doors, "we appreciate your speaking to them. We are well aware of how a confrontation would have ended. I hope you are able to secure your freedom. Whatever you may have done, you deserve justice."

"As do all, Kunio," Byakuya said quietly in return, "but justice can be an elusive thing. And a just ending is not always a happy one."

"Too true sir," the guard acknowledged sadly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke heard his cell door open, and he felt the familiar presence of

The young man who entered every day around the same time to clean the cell and check his restraints. He knew better than to expect the man to be easily overcome. The guards had all been warned not to allow him to touch them, and were well trained in protecting themselves. Still, there was this one who, it seemed, had a measure of sympathy for the former taichou gone bad.

"Hello Miki," Aizen greeted the young man, using his reiatsu to make his voice sound aloud.

"Good morning, Aizen Sousuke," Miki greeted him, setting quietly about his tasks.

 _What is the news in the Seireitei today…if I may know?_

"Oh, lots going on today," the young man said earnestly, "Everyone's stirred up because Kuchiki taichou was arrested and taken to the repentance center."

"You say he was arrested? Do you know on what charges?" asked the prisoner.

"Not sure. No one is, but your name came up."

"I see," Aizen said softly.

"You know something about why they would arrest him?" Miki asked, "Cause if you do, you should say so. I heard Kuchiki taichou's family showed up on his way to the Repentance Center and they blocked the way. Kuchiki taichou talked them into not fighting with the guards. There's been no word about it since then."

"Ah," Aizen sighed, suddenly feeling the weight of his bonds, "That is interesting. Thank you for sharing it."

Miki gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well, whatever you've done, it's a sad thing being locked up here for longer than any of us will live. I suppose you earned with your behavior, but…I don't like seeing people suffer."

"You are a gentle soul, Miki," Aizen said appreciatively.

"Aw, don't you try to get on my good side now," the young man chided him, "I'm not helping you escape. I may not like seeing you suffer, but I know what trouble you caused before."

"You are also wise."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly on the cot in his cell with his legs curled beneath him. Bathed in the moonlight that streamed in through the opening in the wall, he looked down at the sokyoku.

 _I wonder which way I will die. It hardly matters. One way is as fast as the other…and despite it being the greatest of penalties, neither is meant to be overly painful._

 _A momentary shock of pain…_

 _A moment of realization…_

 _Then…_

"Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Byakuya answered without turning.

"Hai, Soutaichou."

"Your council has made their arguments before me. I have considered their words, but before I render a judgment, I have questions that only you can answer."

"Ask then. I assure you, I will answer."

"Very well. I know you are aware of the reasons why our rules do not allow relations or reproduction with hollows or with perpetrators accused of high treason. The evidence clearly indicates that what happened between you and the hollows was not consensual. However, the matter of your relations with Aizen Sousuke is another story. The evidence there is unclear. So I must ask you directly. Do you have any reason to believe that the contact between Aizen Sousuke and yourself might have been consensual?"

Byakuya stared down at the sokyoku.

"I do not know, Soutaichou. I don't remember anything of my time in Las Noches. I do have nightmares of being there, but I do not know if anything contained in those dreams is real."

"I have another question. Unohana taichou explained to me what you told her about True Resonance. And from what I gather, there has never been an instance where an heir was made without that resonance occurring."

"That is correct, Soutaichou."

"Then, is it possible that Aizen Sousuke could be your True Resonant?"

"A soul in perfect balance with mine?" Byakuya whispered, "How could that be? Soutaichou, I remain committed to the Gotei 13 and my clan. Neither supports Aizen Sousuke…and he represents things that I could never accept."

"But I was led to believe that the joining with the True Resonant is a one time coupling…to make an heir. It would seem to me that such a joining would not have to include such things as acceptance, agreement or love," Soutaichou said, narrowing his eyes, "It seems that it is a single act of reproduction…requiring nothing more than one joining."

Byakuya shook his head.

"Such a meaningless joining would not produce a noble heir. The resonance is what causes the joining and the conception. It is a bond so powerful that the conception occurs even between those of the same gender. I cannot imagine a bond of that sort existing between sworn enemies."

Yamamoto Soutaichou eyed him skeptically.

"When you speak of souls being in perfect balance…such a balance could exist in enemies as they are opposites…and opposites are often drawn to each other. And as I recall, when we met to consider Aizen Sousuke's betrayal, it was you who said that his values might be the same as many of ours, but what separated us was what we are willing to do to express our values. It was…a telling statement, Kuchiki Byakuya. Perhaps you can tell me…Where is your heart in all of this?"

Byakuya turned and stared at him in surprise.

"I don't…understand. What are you asking me?"

"I am asking you if you believe that there is a chance that Aizen Sousuke could be your True Resonant."

Byakuya turned back to the window and stared down at the sokyoku, searching his mind for an answer. The moonlight made the tall stand shine like giant, stark bones in the distance. He felt suddenly chilled and felt Soutaichou's eyes on his back.

"Soutaichou," he said softly, "I would never betray the Gotei 13. I know this with all of my heart."

"But that is not the question I asked you, Kuchiki Byakuya," Soutaichou said, frowning, "I am afraid that this is not a question of allegiance, but one of alignment. And I think your lack of an answer is an answer. You believe that it is possible for the two of you to share this resonance."

Byakuya tried to make his lips move in answer, to find his voice, but something was causing his eyes to burn furiously and his chest to feel constricted.

"Again, your silence speaks volumes, Kuchiki Byakuya. But even this is not the most important question. The question of whether or not the contact was consensual is somewhat secondary. The question that will decide your fate is this…Will you obey the rules of the Gotei 13 and abandon this pregnancy?"

Byakuya stared at the sokyoku and then thought of the members of the council…his own flesh and blood being forced to take his life. He turned back and looked into the eyes of the captain commander who had been served by several generations of his family, his eyes tragically regretful.

"Soutaichou," he whispered, agony in every word, "Soutaichou, I cannot…allow my own child to be killed. Whoever might have fathered him or her, my child is innocent, and is protected by the rules of our clan. And even if I did agree to abandon the pregnancy, such an act would earn a death sentence from my family. While I can accept you ordering my death, because you must, I cannot burden my own kin that way. I am…sorry."

Soutaichou lowered his eyes.

"Then it seems I have no choice," he said regretfully, "To disobey this command will also earn you a sentence of death."

Byakuya bowed his head respectfully.

"I understand, Soutaichou, and I accept your decision, but…"

He raised his eyes again to meet the eyes of his captain commander.

"As I have refused to obey your order…and I am to die for the privilege, I request that the delivery of my sentence be delayed until after the birth of the Kuchiki heir.

There was a long silence and Byakuya could feel the flare of his captain commander's anger. The answer, when it came, was terribly controlled, but rife with fury.

"Your request is denied, Kuchiki Byakuya. Tomorrow in an official military tribunal, you will be stripped of your position as taichou of the sixth division, and for your treasonous decision to willingly carry our enemy's child, you will be sentenced to death by sokyoku. Your sentence will be carried out thirty days from that announcement."

Byakuya's eyes closed and his head bowed respectfully.

"Hai, Soutaichou," he said softly.

"Hmph," mused the captain commander, "Defiance delivered with respect…How very typical of you…Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"I do not wish to be defiant!" Byakuya insisted, "I would comply if I _knew_ a hollow or Aizen Sousuke was the father. I do not feel any rebellion in my heart! Soutaichou, all I feel is desperation. What if there is more to the story? What if the child isn't of either the hollows or Aizen? How can we know? And how can I be executed for a crime we don't know if I commited?"

"Hmm," the captain commander huffed softly, considering, "Your argument is sound. The results were inconclusive about the father of the child. I suppose there is one possible way to find an answer."

"Sir?"

"We could ask Aizen, himself."

Byakuya's face went pale at the suggestion.

"We?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Yamamoto said firmly, "We will go together and speak to Aizen Sousuke."


	4. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Chapter 4: Sleeping with the Enemy**

 **(Thanks going out to all of my Aizen loving friends who are reading along! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Who we are is always a matter of the heart…and where our hearts lie is often unclear. I thought that I knew myself, but when I looked into the mirror, all I saw was a stranger.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stared quietly out at the moon and stars, pushing the heavy thoughts from his mind and trying to catch a breath of fresh air. He didn't want to think about the coming tribunal, the impending death sentence, the fact that his child might be a hollow or the child of a traitor and would never, in any case, draw breath. He didn't want to think of how his being convicted of treason would disgrace the Kuchiki family name…or to think about never seeing Rukia or Renji again…or perhaps seeing them, but seeing the sadness all of this was causing them. It was too much. So he let the cold air and moonlight wash over him and lull him slowly to sleep.

" _Byakuya…"_

 _He looked down at Aizen questioningly._

" _Like you, I have never been taken before now. I've never allowed it, because I have needed to keep distance between my subordinates and myself. You are not, and will never be my subordinate. You are my equal, my chosen, my lover. I want to feel your power wrap around me and I want your love to fill me."_

 _Byakuya stared down at him in surprise._

" _Sousuke…are you sure?" he asked softly._

 _Aizen smiled warmly._

" _Byakuya, my beloved, I have never been more sure of anything."_

 _There was a long, breathless pause as Byakuya stared down at him, then nodded almost imperceptibly and smiled. He felt himself falling and his mouth opening and meeting Aizen Sousuke's with a dizzying hunger he felt could never be sated. And the warm mouth opened and welcomed him, the eager tongue drawing his inside, rubbing against it, curling around it. He buried himself in that sweet, sensuous place touching, tasting, feeling the movement of lips and tongue tasting and exploring him in return._

 _He held that lithe, strong body beneath him and explored every curve, every plane, every dip, every bit of firmness and softness, touching and teasing, taking in everything. And as he traveled the length and breadth of Aizen Sousuke, each move, each touch of fingers or lips, each whispered word was happily met and answered with fingers that stroked the long strands of his hair, lovely soft sounds of pleasure, and the writhing movements of his lover's body against his._

 _He lifted himself away for a moment and looked down into the eyes of the man who had been his enemy. But there was no sign of enmity now, of condescension, or even a hint of deception. The dark brown eyes were open and riled and the face that so carefully masked the man beneath was beautifully lit with desire, with deep affection. There was undeniable honesty in that expression that spoke directly to Byakuya's deeply protected heart._

 _Something was happening…_

 _As he brought his body down and joined it with the one beneath, something stirred, not within his body, but within his heart. There was a kind of euphoria building inside and overtaking him…a slow revelation of meaning, of purpose…the opening of a connection._

 _But how could it be?_

 _Aizen Sousuke was not of a noble house…nor was he friend or ally. There was, he thought, no grounds for it to happen. But he could feel the truth deep within his disbelieving heart. And in any case, the connection of True Resonance had nothing to do with nobility or past feelings or actions. It had to do with an alignment of souls to gain a perfect balance. And only when that balance was gained could Byakuya's body yield the heir. Among all of the souls in existence, only one was his True Resonant…this soul…Aizen Sousuke. And it mattered not what had passed between them before, once the bond was gained, they could be enemies no more._

 _And now he found meaning in his fall on the battlefield, in the injury and painfully slow recovery, in the unexpected care and kindness shown to him in his enemy's home. He found the compensation for losing the ones closest to him and following this lonely path. He had to. If the way hadn't been opened, they might never have found and recognized each other. For the recognition could only happen when the two hearts opened and revealed themselves to each other. So his fall and slow recovery in Las Noches were the means by which fate had allowed them to do this._

 _He felt a shiver of anticipation move through him as the resonance took hold of them. And even though no words of explanation had passed between them, Aizen Sousuke's body moved in full acknowledgement, in full acceptance. Byakuya had lost all means to resist. Somewhere in the depths of his scattered mind were the consequences…the fact that because they were both male that he would carry the heir, the likelihood that he would lose his place among the taichous of the Gotei 13, that he would be branded a traitor even though his heart would never let him become one in fact. All of this was secondary to the finding of that one other soul, to the moment of completion, to the feeling that erased more than a hundred lonely years. This was one person he could never hold himself away from…not any more, not ever._

 _Aizen's hands tightened on him, bringing him back to awareness. The eyes were questioning now as realization began to set in…but the binding of their reiatsu and the bringing together of their bodies overtook them, and Byakuya could not explain, nor could Aizen Sousuke understand as power and pleasure raked their joined bodies and left them senseless with pleasure._

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably, beginning to come awake. As his eyes opened wide in realization and his mind flooded with returning memory, softly spoken words echoed in his ears.

" _You know, if I didn't know you better, I might think you were being seduced by complete recklessness. You do seem bent on indulging in dangerous games."_

 _Aizen laughed softly._

" _And I am alone in neither recklessness nor seduction, Kuchiki Byakuya. If I have indulged in taking that path, then you have joined me willingly."_

" _So I think that our fates have become entwined, but what happens next, Aizen Sousuke? What will you ask of me? Will it be enough to know that you have my love…or will you ask for more? Will you ask me to turn against them? To betray their confidences? To kill them?"_

 _Aizen brought their still-entwined hands to his lips and kissed the noble's fingers._

" _I would never ask that, Byakuya, because I know that even if you honored the request, doing so would destroy you. I cannot destroy someone so beautiful, someone I love with such passion. I think you will not return to the battlefield, Byakuya. Not until you return home and rejoin them as one among my enemies. Your heart may be mine, but who you are has not changed."_

" _Sousuke, I told you that I cannot return to them…"_

 _"Bya…let's not speak anymore of this. Our fates will come to us as they will and we have no choice but to accept them. Come now…we are secluded here from all of that…buried in the softness and sweet scents of sakura. But time passes, even as we lie here. We don't want this moment to be stolen from us. Be with me…love me."_

And although there was still far too much that he could not remember, the last of Byakuya's doubts left him.

 _My child could not have been fathered by one of the hollows who raped me. In Hueco Mundo, even as my life was falling apart, I found my true resonant. As I laid dying, fate brought the two of us together to let us recognize each other, to join us!_

He had not betrayed his loved ones or squad or countrymen. He had only done as fate had decided he must…and he had done so in full knowledge of the consequences. And so he had come to this, to prosecution, to imprisonment, even to death.

 _But I am still alive._

 _And as long as I draw breath, I know I have but one task to see to._

 _I must protect the heir._

 _But how?_

In the morning, he would be taken from his cell, brought before Aizen Sousuke to confirm what he already knew, then tried and sentenced to a death that would come too soon, one that would prevent him from birthing the heir. He was left with thirty days then to find a way to change his fate. But having regained just this much of his memory, he had the will to do that now. He no longer felt overwhelmed or frightened about what he had become while held captive in Las Noches. He knew his own heart again. And should Soutaichou ask that question of him again, Kuchiki Byakuya would not hesitate to answer.

He sighed softly and ran his hands over his face, feeling the return of peace. His mind was calm and focused now, ready to battle for all he held dear.

"Byakuya-sama."

Surprised, he turned toward the sound. Seeing the dark form outside the cell, he stood and approached slowly.

"Tetsuya," he whispered, "Why are you here? How did you get inside?"

The other pulled back his hood and his wide sapphire eyes met Byakuya's warmly.

"Did you think we would abandon you?" Tetsuya asked reprovingly, "Especially me? I was once a prisoner, and it was you who freed me. I have never forgotten how you cared for me and trained me until I was strong enough to protect myself. I will use that power you helped me find to protect you now. You are our leader. You carry the heir. We are sworn not just to follow you, but to protect you. And we have found a way to do that."

"And how is that?"

"I have already incapacitated several of the guards, and I was able to steal a key," Tetsuya explained, "We can leave here now, Byakuya-sama. I have spoken to Urahara Kisuke and he assured me that he can hide you."

"Urahara Kisuke would risk incarceration and a possible death penalty to protect Aizen Sousuke's child?" Byakuya mused, "I think I have seen everything now."

"Well," Tetsuya said, smirking, "he did end by saying that they would have to catch him first."

"That sounds like him," Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"Then, you will come with me?" Tetsuya inquired, reaching for the key to the cell door.

He paused, looking on in surprise as Byakuya's hand reached through the bars and came to rest on the back of his, stopping him.

"No, Tetsuya," the clan leader answered solemnly, "I will return to you, but not yet."

"But…in the morning, you will have to go before the judges," his cousin objected, "Byakuya-sama, they will surely sentence you to death!"

"Yes, but before the tribunal, I am to be taken to Aizen Sousuke to question him about the events in Hueco mundo. I have begun to recover some memories of the time when I was in Las Noches."

"You remember?" Tetsuya whispered, his face paling, "Was it…?"

"I do not remember everything, but I have recovered enough of my memory to know that there is no mistake and there was no manipulation. Aizen Sousuke is my true resonant."

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath, staring as his face blanched even more.

"I have to see Sousuke to tell him the truth," Byakuya went on, "And Tetsuya, we will need to free him for long enough so that he can provide infusions for the child. You know as well as I do that even proving resonance will not help if Sousuke and I are not allowed to bond to stabilize my reiatsu. If we cannot secure permission for those infusions, then our hand is forced."

Tetsuya took a longer breath and nodded.

"I will see Urahara-san again to see how we might safely arrange for the infusions if the judges refuse to grant their permission," he offered.

"That is probably best," Byakuya agreed, "I do not expect the judges to give any quarter. They will decide that the dangers of allowing this birth are too great. They will order me to abort the pregnancy and when I refuse, they will order my death."

Tetsuya nodded, thinking carefully for a moment.

"They will," he agreed, "but if you perhaps ask for a short time to consider your options, you can give us time to help you escape and arrange for the infusions."

"That would seem best," Byakuya concurred, "You must go now, watashi no itoko. Be careful on your way out that you leave no clues you were here. We need to be able to use that route later."

"Hai," Tetsuya answered, bowing, "Be safe, Byakuya-sama. We will be there when you need us."

"I know you will. Thank you, Tetsuya."

He watched in silence as his cousin melted back into the shadows, then turned back to look out at the stars.

 _I wonder what Sousuke will think of being a father. He did not seem to desire that kind of legacy before the betrayal, and he did not know I could have a child with him. What I have remembered suggests that he will be accepting, but…_

A little shiver of night air went through his slender body.

 _One never knows with Aizen Sousuke._

XXXXXXXXXX

(Eight hours later…)

Aizen's extended reiatsu sensed the sound of approaching footsteps and immediately picked out a familiar step that instantly brought a smile to his lips.

 _Byakuya?_

He continued to smile under his bonds as the cell door crashed open and Byakuya entered, alongside Yamamoto soutaichou and several Muken guards. He could feel Yamamoto's angry eyes fix on his bound form for a moment, then the captain commander's deep voice boomed.

"Leave us."

The guards retreated and Yamamoto moved forward, then used three keys to release Aizen's eyes, ears and mouth. Aizen's lips continued to smile as his ears unstuffed and his own eyes were able to look into Byakuya's. Strangely, this time, the noble's gaze held no hatred, only a little look of warning.

"Why, Yamamoto Genryuusai and Kuchiki Byakuya," he greeted them, "what brings you to Muken?"

"I won't waste your time or mine beating around the bush," Yamamoto said in a low, growling voice, "We have learned the while Byakuya was in Hueco Mundo, he was raped by numerous hollows and he was with you. During one of those occurrences, he was impregnated."

Aizen's brown eyes widened and moved to meet Byakuya's again.

"You are pregnant?" he mused, "That is why you are here? You want to ask me if the child is mine? I didn't even know that Byakuya could bear a child. I must confess, this is a complete surprise."

He met Byakuya's gaze unabashedly.

"I would offer my congratulations, but I suspect that the baby is why you were arrested, isn't it?"

"It is," Byakuya confirmed, "Whether the child is yours or that of the hollows who raped me, by Central 46 law, I am not allowed to bear the child of a hollow or an enemy."

"And you want my permission to abort it?" Aizen asked, looking amused.

"I need no permission from you," Byakuya said, moving closer to him, "I only need confirmation of what exactly happened in Hueco Mundo. Did you use your Kyoka Suigetsu to make my body respond as though we are true resonants?"

"Why would I do that?" Aizen asked, smirking, "I was unaware that you could be made to have a child and I never desired children as a form of legacy. I chose transcendence."

He paused suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

"Byakuya, will you let me connect with the child's soul for a moment?" he asked.

Byakuya glanced back at Yamamoto. The head captain scowled, but nodded. Byakuya moved closer and Yamamoto used another key to release one hand.

"Be careful," the head captain warned Byakuya, "He could kill you in an instant."

Byakuya felt a little flicker of hope in his insides.

"I am to die anyway," he said quietly, "I am sure that if it is Sousuke's intent, he will kill me more quickly than even the sokyoku."

He closed the distance to the partially bound prisoner and stopped in front of him, looking down into the bound man's unreadable eyes.

"I won't let you die," Aizen whispered, beneath Yamamoto's hearing, "I must ask you to trust me."

"How will you save us if you cannot move?" Byakuya whispered back, "And why would you want to? Connections of family make one vulnerable, do they not?"

"They would," Aizen said, extending a hand and laying it gently on Byakuya's very slightly swollen abdomen, "except that you and this child are about to join me in transcendence!"

Yamamoto shouted a warning and drew his blade as white light erupted around Byakuya's shocked form and the noble gasped in dismay and began to fall.


End file.
